Nico's Fate
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: What happens when both Percy and Thalia have a dream about a boy with jet black hair and eyes who is being tortured by Poseidon and Zeus to become apart of their army but refuses it and just barley escapes with his life just after swearing to rebel against all gods who misuses their power. Adopted from terriblewriter54 with permission.


Nico's Fate Chapter 2

A/N: Read the first chapter of Nico's Fate on blue star 123's page. Okay so this is going to take place just as Percy gets to camp half-blood in the lightning thief. Grover is not coming to the quest because he never made it back to camp Half-Blood.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

Nico just came out of the shadows. He was beat up but his spirit was not broken. I picked him up and got ambrosia and nectar. I poured the nectar over his wounds and they began to close. I tried to stuff some ambrosia down his throat carefully but I couldn't manage to get it down.

I can't believe the gods could do this to a demi-god. I always thought that they were just and always had a good intention for doing anything. But I was wrong. They wrongly tortured the boy in front of me, purely because he wouldn't pledge allegiance. I knew this was wrong but I didn't know what to do. To confront the gods could lead to death but staying silent would go against everything my mother taught me. I looked down at the beat up boy lying beside me. It was settled, I knew this was right. I needed to confront the gods about this but I needed to do so carefully. Perhaps if I asked Nico's father, Hades. My uncle might be willing to help with my quest. I fell asleep debating about this.

I opened my eyes to see Nico trying to get up.

"Don't you will hurt yourself" I got up and gently pushed him back down.

"Who are you and where am I?" Nico tried to move away.

"My name is Percy Jackson. You are in Camp Half-Blood. Yesterday you collapsed outside my cabin." I answered. "You need to rest. You were pretty beat up when I found you." I handed him some nectar and ambrosia. He took it and gladly ate.

"Thanks by the way. I had a dream about you and a voice told me to come here and I did." Nico said through his mouth that was stuffed with ambrosia.

"Do you know who told you to come?" I asked trying to get information about the voice. Maybe I could convince the immortal to help me.

"No, I was barely able to do anything at that point, but the voice gave me hope and that strengthened me."

I found myself attached to Nico. It felt like he was my long lost brother or something. "Nico, I am going to help you but how are we going to explain your appearance at camp?" I asked frightened for him, in case the gods find him here.

"I can't come and show myself, please don't make me." He whimpered and I felt a twinge of guilt. How on earth could I have cared for the gods before? The proof that they don't care is right in front of me.

"I won't Nico, you can relax. You can hang out in my cabin and I will bring you food and drinks." I assured him and he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks... Percy" He sighed and laid down on the bunk next to me. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"No problem" I whispered. The bell signalling breakfast just rang as I appeared and I sat down at the Poseidon table. I risked a glance at the Hermes table. I knew better than to do that but I couldn't help myself. Campers who weren't claimed, just because their parents weren't major gods. I looked away again before the guilt could eat me. I went and got a plate. I filled it with food and went to the fire. "For Lord Hades, please help me find a way to help and guide your son." I prayed. I sat back down at the Poseidon table and continued my breakfast.

I finished half of my plate and kept the other half. I walked back to my cabin in silence and quickly slipped in.

Nico was lounging on the bed.

"I was getting hungry." He teased and rolled my eyes before passing him the plate. " I have not ate this much in my whole life." I mumbled through the food.

"I suppose not, if you were enslaved for more than half of it. Do you remember anything that happened before you came to meet Zeus and my father?" I asked the question again.

"I am sure. But I don't know how I could just forget because I met Zeus last year. All I remember was that I was in the lotus casino..." He trailed off, as if remembering a terrible memory. "I'm sorry Percy but I just can't remember."

"It's okay. Just knowing your past might help me find out more about you and how to help. It would also explain why the gods were after you." I nudged him and he winced.

"Ow?"

"Come on, I didn't even hurt you that badly." I teased and he tackled me. I pinned him to the ground and he struggled to get out of my headlock.

"Come on Percy let me go!" He complained and I released him.

"Anything for my little brother."I added seriously and poke him, which caused him to groan and glare at the wall.


End file.
